Celoso ¿Yo?
by dashi.schwarzung
Summary: Kagami realmente no sabía lo que la palabra 'celos' significaba, pero aquello cambiaría, pues debía agregar esa palabra nueva a su diccionario, pues claro que Aomine sería el encargado de enseñarle lo que esa palabra significa.El chico de Tōō aprenderá que los celos de Kagami son buenos…. Hasta cierto punto. (AoKaga)


.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basquet son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, bla bla bla

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene **_Angst, Lemmon explícito, fetiches sexuales y tal vez lenguaje vulgar _**_(no estoy muy segura de eso último :v )_

.

Este fanfic es parte de un evento de intercambio que se organizó en un grupo en español de Aomine X Kagami, así que por eso mismo, este fanfic está dedicado totalmente a Zhena_Hik, quien me puso las condiciones y yo simplemente dejé que mis dedos escribieran XD

Zhena, espero que te agrade el escrito, que como te lo dije anteriormente, está hecho especialmente para ti. J

Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews en éste, que es mi primer trabajo realmente largo hecho como one-shot.

.

Ah, y sorry por el título tan simple… me maté buscando un título y realmente no soy buena para esto XD

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_….::::Celoso… ¿Yo?::::…._**

**_…::::::…_**

**_..::::.._**

**_.::._**

**_.:._**

.

.

Hacía un año que estaban juntos… y hacía cuatro meses que habían dejado saber su relación ante todos; había sido un camino difícil para ambos, pues el decirle a sus compañeros de equipo que estaban enamorados de su peor rival había sido una gran sorpresa para los miembros de ambos equipos.

Los chicos de Seirin fueron totalmente sorprendidos por las palabras de Kagami, incluso Mitobe dejó salir de su boca un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, Riko fue la más escandalosa; simplemente no podían creer lo que el as de su equipo había dicho, sin embargo, no era algo de lo que debieran hablar, pues después de todo, el pelirrojo había estado contento y animado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo… tal vez el hecho de que Kagami estuviera saliendo con su rival era algo bueno, pues él empezaba a entrenar cada vez más duro y a tratar de obtener más resistencia para los partidos.

.

Los chicos de Tōō habían sido los más difíciles de tratar, pues cuando por fin Aomine se armó de valor para encarar a su equipo y decir 'Estoy enamorado de Kagami Taiga y estoy saliendo con él' todos lo miraron en estado de shock y uno que otro grito fuerte, pronunciando un 'Qué?', que… obviamente, no pasó desapercibido a los oídos del moreno. En realidad a Aomine le importaba un bledo lo que todos pudieran o no decir de él, jamás le habían importado las críticas, y éste no era un caso diferente; el único motivo por el que lo hacía era porque su lindo Taiga se lo había pedido, pues ya no querían seguir ocultándose.

Wakamatsu estaba entrando en pánico, Momoi tenía un rostro en el que le brillaron los ojos, y Sakurai abrió la boca en asombro. No había sido tan malo… después de todo los chicos de Tōō habían tomado aquello muy tranquilo, gracias a la intervención de Momoi, el único que no estaba nada contento era Wakamatsu, pues el jugar junto a Aomine de ahora en adelante iba a ser muy extraño para él.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

**….::::: Miércoles 18 de Junio 8:10 pm. - ::::….**

.

-Entonces, ¿cómo lo tomaron? – Ojos color rubí se posaron sobre los del moreno, mientras alcanzaba aquel vaso con agua y la bebía tranquilamente.

-Bueno… Sakurai estaba muy sorprendido, jamás pensé que pudiera disculparse más de la cuenta al saber que alguna vez te invitó a una cita, al menos Satsuki intervino- dejaba los palillos sobre el plato y se recargaba sobre la mesa. –Wakamatsu incluso me dijo '¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de un idiota como él?'… - Calló sus palabras por un momento y escuchó a Kagami chasquear la lengua –Aunque, ahora que lo pienso nuevamente… tiene razón-

-Eres un idiota…-

.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el departamento de Kagami, era miércoles por la noche, y nada mejor que preparar una de las comidas favoritas de su novio y pasar esa noche en casa. Tomaba con los palillos un poco más de comida, sabiendo la porción tan grande que él mismo sirvió en su plato; Aomine lo miró con curiosidad, aún seguía impresionándole el hecho de que su novio comiera tres veces más que él y su peso no cambiara en lo absoluto.

.

-¿Cómo te fue a ti?- Preguntó un tanto curioso, pues seguramente a su novio pelirrojo le había ido bien, a juzgar por el equipo tan unido al que pertenecía….

-Supongo que bien…- Mencionó con la boca llena de comida, luego hizo una pequeña pausa y tragó el bocado en su boca – Al principio ninguno de ellos me creyó, incluso el capitán empezó a reír, pero todo cambió cuando al maldito de Kuroko se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de sacar su celular y mostrar una foto de nosotros dos besándonos.-

Ante aquellas palabras, Aomine escupió la poca agua que había sorbido del vaso, para luego limpiar su boca con una servilleta.

-¿Desde cuándo Tetsu tiene fotos de nosotros?-

-Pffff incluso tiene una carpeta entera de fotos de nosotros dos y de todas nuestras citas en su celular… el maldito es como un acosador…- Cruzó los brazos, sabiendo que Kuroko era verdaderamente su 'sombra'.

-Me las pagará cuando lo vea…- Gruñó el moreno, aunque en sus pensamientos se decía que esa situación estaba por suceder, pues Kuroko era como un pequeño diablo.

Kagami asintió levemente con la cabeza a la última oración de su novio, no tenía nada que añadir, puesto que los dos conocían perfectamente a Kuroko y sabían que ese chico a veces era como una patada en el trasero, y aún con todo ello, sabían que el peliceleste también los apoyaba en cualquier cosa que ellos pudieran necesitar.

.

-Es cierto… ahora que lo recuerdo… la noche anterior Kise me llamó- Aomine nuevamente habló, notando cómo por fin Kagami terminaba de comer. El pelirrojo no dijo nada al momento, simplemente miró a Aomine, como pidiéndole con la mirada que prosiguiera hablando, y el moreno entendió finalmente. –Le platiqué acerca de nuestros partidos 1 a 1… y quiso que te preguntara para quedar algún día y jugar entre los 3.-

Kagami no despegó la vista de su novio, y sonrió después de tomar un pequeño trago de agua.

-Desde hace días que Kuroko me ha pedido lo mismo… no sería mala idea invitarlos y jugar un 2 a 2.-

-Hace mucho que no juego con ellos dos… será interesante.-

.

Kagami pudo notar la genuina sonrisa que apareció repentinamente en el rostro de su novio, de alguna forma se sintió muy bien consigo mismo al ver el cambio en ese rostro, pues él había logrado que aquella chispa de emoción al jugar basquetbol volviera a aparecer en Aomine, y aunque tal vez el moreno hasta ahora no se lo haya dicho, claro que él lo sabía: Kagami había sido la luz que Aomine necesitaba para volver a amar el basquetbol.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

**….:::: Viernes 27 de Julio – 3:07 pm. ::::….**

.

.

Las clases por fin habían terminado, para suerte de ambos, el equipo de basquetbol de Seirin no tenía prácticas durante ese día, pues Riko prefería que los miembros del equipo descansaran el fin de semana para seguir con el duro entrenamiento el día lunes.

Kuroko y Kagami caminaban hacia la salida de la escuela, con sus maletas en hombros, para encontrarse con Kise y Aomine, quienes los estarían esperando en la cancha de basquetbol callejera para jugar 2 a 2. El chico peliceleste no lo admitiría, pero se encontraba muy entusiasmado por jugar con sus tres amigos, pues las cosas entre él y los otros dos miembros de la Generación Milagrosa estaban muy mal desde antes de graduarse de la secundaria, se sentía contento de, por fin, pasar un tiempo con ellos y recordar los buenos momentos.

.

-Pocas veces te veo con esa cara, Kuroko- La voz gruesa de Kagami se hizo escuchar, sacando de sus pensamientos al más bajo de altura, quien lo miró inmediatamente.

-¿Esa cara? No entiendo a qué te refieres, Kagami-kun-

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kagami, y no dijo nada más, le pareció interesante ver a su 'sombra' poner esa cara de tonto, y claro que se imaginaba la razón.

.

Tranquilamente siguieron caminando hacia su destino, conversando un poco más sobre cosas sin sentido, hasta que por fin pudieron escuchar el sonido muy conocido del balón rebotando contra el asfalto.

Kuroko fue el primero en poner un pie sobre la cancha, pero no habló, simplemente se acercó a la pequeña banca y dejó allí su maleta, sin siquiera ser notado por ambos chicos que habían llegado antes que él y su amigo pelirrojo.

Kagami se detuvo por un par de segundos justo en la entrada de la cancha, observando a Kise y a Aomine, quienes reían gustosamente. Pudo notar aquella linda sonrisa de Aomine que _solo a él_ le dedicaba, y sin saber por qué…. Algo en su pecho empezó a dolerle… Sin decir nada, hizo lo mismo que su amigo más bajo de altura y caminó hasta dejar su maleta junto a la de Kuroko.

.

-¡Kagamicchi!- El rubio se mostró feliz, levantando una mano y saludando al pelirrojo, para luego notar por fin a Kuroko y correr hacia él y abrazarlo fuerte, hasta casi asfixiarlo.

-Hey, Kagami ¿no me darás un beso de saludo?- Aomine sonrió, acercándose a su novio y para tomarlo sutilmente de la cintura.

-Deja de joder… sólo vine aquí a jugar…- Posó una mano sobre la boca de Aomine y tranquilamente alejó el rostro de éste, quien frunció un poco el ceño ante el extraño comportamiento de su novio.

Kagami tomó el balón de basquetbol y se situó cerca de la canasta, para hacer algunos tiros libres, preguntándose por qué se había portado así con Aomine… sólo sabía que tenía aquella sensación punzante en su pecho, era una sensación que lo hacía estar molesto, y lo único que esperaba era apaciguar ese sentimiento con un buen partido de basquetbol.

.

-¿Está bien?- Kise preguntó en voz baja a Kuroko,y luego notó la mirada de Aomine posada en Kagami y en todos sus movimientos.

-No te preocupes por él, Kise-kun – Respondió el peliceleste, sabiendo qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su 'luz'

.

Fue Kuroko quien había decidido hacer equipo con su 'luz', para tratar de entender el potencial de ambos chicos de la Kiseki en ese momento, y aunque Kise quería hacer equipo con el pelirrojo, tuvo que callar sus objeciones al notar la mirada fulminante de Kuroko sobre él.

.

Y sin demora empezaron el partido. Kuroko no quería mostrar sus mejores habilidades en pases, pues quería probar primero al otro equipo, y Kise tampoco mostraba los movimientos de su copia perfecta, pues hacía 6 meses que había salido de aquella lesión en su tobillo, y no sería nada bueno si se lastimaba de nuevo, seguramente que Kasamatsu lo mataría si llegaba a saber al rubio lesionado por un juego callejero.

Los únicos que daban lo mejor de sí eran Aomine y Kagami, quienes jugaron con todo lo que tenían desde el principio, asombrando a los otros dos chicos, quienes pensaron que aquellos dos eran totalmente unos monstruos del basquetbol.

.

Aomine podía sentir aquella adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, era una sensación que solamente el pelirrojo podría provocar en él, y más aún con aquella mirada de fiereza, aquellos ojos rojos que despedían fuego y aquél sudor cayendo por todo su cuerpo, era una visión demasiado tentadora y excitante para el moreno, pero no podía tener una erección, al menos no mientras jugaban en presencia de Kuroko y Kise.

El as de Seirin aún se encontraba un tanto molesto, no quería aceptarlo, pero aquellos eran, totalmente, celos, debía admitir que jamás había sentido ese tipo de celos, pues siempre había sido muy seguro de los sentimientos de su novio, pero al ver la sonrisa tierna y boba que Aomine le estaba regalando a Kise, algo en él se encendió de repente; no podía sacar de su cabeza aquella hermosa sonrisa que Aomine le mostraba a él… _y sólo a él_; ver a su novio regalarle el mismo gesto a Kise no había sido algo bueno.

.

Habían pasado 25 minutos de juego, los cuatro chicos habían empapado su ropa en sudor, a pesar de que el cielo estaba completamente nublado, y con vagas señales de llover. Después de tomar un breve descanso siguieron con su partido; los puntos estaban muy parejos, pues gracias a los pases de Kuroko y a la copia muy imperfecta de Kise, ninguno podría saber qué equipo sería el ganador de ese partido.

Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Kuroko se sintiera cada vez más cansado, y gracias a su baja resistencia tuvo que decir que no podía jugar más.

.

-Vamos, Tetsu, sólo un poco más… No pensarás en dejar jugar sólo a Kagami ¿O sí?- Aomine rebotaba el balón, mirando cómo el peliceleste se alejaba un poco y tomaba asiento en aquella banca.

-No puedo… jueguen ustedes- Dijo casi sin aliento, posando su vista en Kagami, quien parecía que no quería jugar solo.

-Kagamicchi ¿Te importa si jugamos 2 a 1?- Kise fue el siguiente en hablar, sin embargo, claro que aquello parecía un tanto injusto para el pelirrojo.

-En realidad también estoy un poco cansado, no se preocupen por mí, jueguen ustedes dos…- Contestó el pelirrojo, y claro que su tono denotaba molestia, pues por más que lo había intentado, no había podido ocultar la indignación en su voz.

.

Aomine claro que conocía perfectamente ese tono de voz, sin embargo, aquello no haría que él dejara de jugar contra Kise; debía admitir que no consideraba al rubio con un rival fuerte, que lo hiciera sentir la misma adrenalina que sentía al jugar con su novio, pero al menos saciaría su sed de juego, y sin más, el rubio y el peliazul siguieron jugando, con las miradas de Kuroko y Kagami sobre ellos.

.

-Deja de hacer eso, Kagami-kun- Por fin habló Kuroko después de haber normalizado su respiración.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-

-De tu comportamiento… No sé cuál es la razón por la que te estés portando así, pero creo que no es bueno…-

-Entonces… ¿Prefieres que me quede tranquilo y feliz al ver cómo Aomine le sonríe tontamente a Kise?-

Kuroko giró un poco el rostro y se enfocó en los ojos de su 'luz', ahora entendía por qué se comportaba de esa forma, sin embargo, aun así, le pareció un poco exagerado el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Según tu… ¿Cómo le sonrió Aomine-kun a Kise-kun?- Cuestionó, tratando de indagar un poco más en la molestia del pelirrojo.

-De esa forma… es decir…- Empezó a mover un poco las manos, tratando de explicar –Es una sonrisa que no había visto que le dedicara a nadie… creí que… yo era el único a quien sonreía de esa forma…-

Kuroko por fin entendió a lo que se refería su amigo, era la típica mirada de decepción que usaba, y él simplemente no supo qué decir para confortar a su amigo, tal vez el decir nada era lo mejor que podía hacer. Sin entender por qué, se recargó sobre el hombro de Kagami, quedando su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo, cerrando los ojos al contacto y Kagami no se inmutó, pero sí se sonrojó un poco ante la situación.

.

-¡Hey Tetsu! ¿Qué carajos crees que haces?-

La potente voz de Aomine se escuchó en un grito, que hizo que Kuroko lentamente se alejara del pelirrojo y tomara asiento correctamente sobre la banca. Aomine claro que no estaba nada contento con las acciones de su amigo peliceleste, pero estaba más aún molesto por el hecho de que Kagami ni siquiera lo apartó de él.

-Deberías volver a tu juego, Aomine-kun.- Comentó con aquélla tranquila voz, y lo único que recibió del moreno fue un gruñido de advertencia.

.

El as de Tōō regresó a su juego contra Kise, mientras Kagami y Kuroko seguían mirando, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, tal vez era lo mejor, y aunque el silencio no era incómodo, el peliceleste sentía aquella necesidad de hacer sentir mejor a Kagami con sus palabras, pero sabía que todo lo que pudiera decir sonaría muy imprudente, así que prefirió callar.

.

Después de varios minutos, por fin Aomine y Kise se habían cansado, sin embargo permanecían debajo de la canasta, hablando en voz baja, y realmente se encontraban muy cerca. Y nuevamente los celos de Kagami se hicieron presentes ¿Por qué parecía que el chico de Tōō y el de Kaijou estaban cuchicheando? ¿Qué era lo que estaban hablando como para estar demasiado cerca?

.

-Demonios…- Kagami musitó, levantándose de la banca y tomando su maleta –Te veré el lunes en la escuela, Kuroko- Fue lo último que dijo antes de que sus pasos lo empezaran a conducir hacia la salida.

El rubio y el peliazul notaron las acciones del pelirrojo, y un Aomine totalmente extrañado corrió hacia Kuroko, levantando su maleta, para después correr y tratar de seguir a su novio.

Kagami trataba de caminar deprisa, sin ánimos de hablar con el moreno, tal vez cuando pudiera calmarse, hablaría con él tranquilamente. Pero Aomine tenía otras ideas, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del pelirrojo, lo tomó de la muñeca, haciendo por fin que Kagami lo encarara.

.

-¿Qué carajos está pasando contigo?- La molestia en el rostro de Aomine era visible.

-Nada… sólo quiero ir a casa y descansar…-

-El que debería estar molesto soy yo…- Hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su pelirrojo novio y lo miró fijamente, sin soltar la muñeca de éste. – ¿Crees que me dio gusto ver cómo dejabas que Tetsu se te acercara de esa forma?-

Kagami no pudo ocultar su repentina sorpresa, y por supuesto que no podía negarlo, pues efectivamente él había dejado que Kuroko se le acercara de más. Ante la pregunta que había recibido por parte de su novio, decidió no decir nada, ni siquiera hablar de la tonta razón por la que estaba molesto, pues después de todo, él había hecho lo mismo. Suspiró una gran cantidad de aire de sus pulmones y por fin se sentía tranquilo para hablar.

.

-Lo siento…- Se disculpó en un susurro, evadiendo la mirada de Aomine y situándola en el piso. De repente sintió los brazos musculosos del peliazul rodearlo tiernamente y se sintió realmente confortado al contacto.

-Ámame sólo a mí…- Pidió casi en un murmullo cerca del oído del pelirrojo, sin importarle las pocas miradas que sentía sobre ellos, lo único que le importaba era sentir a su novio de esa forma.

-Idiota… sabes que lo hago…- Levantó su vista, enfocándola en los ojos azules de Aomine, para luego sentir los labios de éste sobre los suyos, en un beso inocente y tierno.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

**….:::: Jueves 3 de Julio – 6:12 pm. ::::….**

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente de los celos, y durante ese tiempo Kagami había permanecido tranquilo, se había convencido a sí mismo de que aquellos celos no tenían fundamento, pues Aomine sólo tenía ojos para él, y eso, en más de una ocasión se lo había hecho entender.

Se encontraban en el departamento de Kagami 'haciendo tarea', claro… dizque haciendo tarea de la escuela, pues ambos tenían el celular junto a ellos sobre la mesa y no podían evitar mirarlo a cada rato, revisando su inseparable twitter o Facebook, y claro que aquello hacía más difícil la labor de hacer los deberes escolares.

.

-Deberíamos tomar un descanso…- Extendió sus brazos y un bostezo no se hizo esperar.

-Aomine, no hemos hecho nada… además se supone que tienes que entregar ese ensayo para mañana, ni creas que de nuevo te ayudaré con tus deberes.-

-Pfff Kagami ¿Qué clase de novio eres que no pretendes ayudarme?-

Y el pelirrojo no respondió a la pregunta, sólo rodó los ojos y se enfocó en terminar sus deberes, pues cabía mencionar que ninguno de los dos era bueno en la escuela, y debían llevar notas decentes o de lo contrario no podían jugar en los torneos siguientes.

-Iré al baño…- Aomine se levantó de su asiento y caminó unos pasos hacia el baño, pues debía deshacerse de su pereza, tal vez con echarse un poco de agua fría en el rostro estaría bien, al menos para terminar aquel estúpido ensayo de historia que debía entregar al día siguiente.

.

Suspiró, posando sus dos manos en su cabellera roja y masajeando su cabeza, parecía que la pereza de su novio era contagiosa, pues él empezaba a sentir cansancio y sueño; estiró un poco su cuerpo cuando notó cómo una pequeña luz en el celular de Aomine se encendía, notificando la llegada de algún mensaje. Enarcó una ceja y sin poder mitigar su curiosidad tomó el celular de su novio, desbloqueándolo y notando que era un mensaje de whatsapp, giró su rostro hacia el baño, no sabía su el peliazul iba a tardar mucho, sin embargo, se arriesgó a ver el mensaje.

.

_'Gracias por la noche anterior, Aominecchi, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo'_

.

Y entonces Kagami quedó prácticamente congelado. En la pantalla del celular aparecían las palabras 'Rubio idiota' como remitente, y claro que Kagami sabía que se trataba de Kise Ryouta, y de repente sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo. Totalmente desconcertado dejó el celular justo donde lo había tomado, tratando de no hacer de aquello un escándalo y tratar de estar tranquilo, pero claro que no podía, no podía sacar ese mensaje de su cabeza tan fácilmente.

Pocos minutos después Aomine salió del baño, con los cabellos de su frente mojados y suspirando al saberse más refrescado.

.

-Hey Kagami ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer a Maji Burguer?- Un animado Aomine sonrió a su novio, esperando su respuesta, mientras se detenía junto a él y se sentaba sobre el piso, enfrente de la pequeña mesa.

-No, gracias.- La respuesta fría de Kagami hizo que el moreno enarcara una ceja.

-¿Todo bien? No me digas que estás cansado… Recuerda que también tienes que ayudarme con el estúpido ensayo-

Kagami hizo lo posible para no girar hacia Aomine y asestarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro; trató de tranquilizarse, enfocándose en la libreta que tenía enfrente de él, tratando de no tomarle importancia a nada más que a sus apuntes, pero aquello era un poco difícil con un novio llamándolo a cada rato y distrayéndolo.

.

Las horas habían pasado, y Kagami, dejando un poco de lado sus sentimientos decidió ayudar a su novio con su tonto proyecto de la escuela, pero claro, no podía dejar de lado su disgusto ante el mensaje, prefiriendo no mencionar el tema, ya tendría un poco de tiempo para pensarlo y hablar correctamente con su novio, pero aquella no sería la noche.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

**….::::Viernes 11 de Julio – 2:40 p.m. ::::…**

**. **

Kise, Kuroko, Aomine y Kagami nuevamente se encontraban en la cancha de basquetbol, se habían puesto de acuerdo para jugar otro partido, pues hacía varias semanas que no se veían. Ésta vez fueron Kagami y Kuroko quienes llegaron antes que los otros dos, y se dispusieron a hacer algunas canastas y a conversar entre ellos.

Después de unos minutos pudieron escuchar la molesta voz de Kise, quien se encontraba en compañía de Aomine; y no fue eso lo que hizo que Kagami nuevamente se molestara… fue el hecho de que Kise le tocara el trasero a su novio, dándole una pequeña nalgada, y el hecho de que Aomine riera tontamente a las acciones de su rubio amigo.

.

-Kagami-kun, deberías calmarte- Kuroko se mostró un poco preocupado, pues él también había visto lo que el rubio acababa de hacer.

-¡Kagamicchi, Kurokocchi!- el as de Kaijou se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos y tal como la anterior vez, abrazó a Kuroko.

Kagami no dirigió su mirada hacia su novio, pero sí pudo escuchar su vago saludo, y sin darle oportunidad siquiera de acercarse a él, corrió hacia la canasta y siguió practicando sus tiros, y después, sin más demora, quisieron empezar el juego.

.

-¡Quiero estar en el equipo de Aominecchi!-

-Kise, eres muy ruidoso- En realidad Aomine esperaba que él y Kagami pudieran jugar como equipo, pero si lo pensaba dos veces, no era buena idea, pues Kise y Kuroko no tendrían oportunidad de ganar contra ellos. –De acuerdo… haré equipo con Kise.-

-Qué sorpresa…- Dijo con ironía el pelirrojo, con los brazos cruzados y sin mirar al rubio ni al peliazul; y aquel tono de voz realmente extraño no pasó desapercibido por Aomine.

-Me alegro que ustedes dos vayan a hacer equipo nuevamente… No quisiera jugar con nadie más que no fuera Kagami-kun- el chico de menor altura hablaba, con palabras insinuantes, que sólo eran pronunciadas para hacer enojar a Aomine, por lo que acababa de pasar minutos antes. –Después de todo… él es mi única luz.-

Claro que Aomine entendió las palabras de Kuroko, jamás había estado celoso de la buena amistad que el peliceleste tenía con su novio, pero después de aquellas palabras, obviamente que ya no lo pensaba igual, cada oración que Kuroko había dicho, lo habían hecho molestar en sobremanera, y lo demostró en una mirada fulminante hacia su amigo peliceleste.

.

Kise se notó extrañado ante la actitud de todos, realmente no entendía qué era lo que pasaba, y pensó que no era un buen momento para jugar, pero cuando se dio cuenta, todos estaban en medio de la cancha, dispuestos a empezar el partido.

.

El partido se tornó interesante, con los excelentes pases de Kuroko, que dejaron asombrados a Kise y Aomine, pues el peliceleste y Kagami estaban tan bien sincronizados que a Aomine le era un tanto difícil saber por dónde lo burlaría el pelirrojo y haría su siguiente movimiento, eran movimientos muy diferentes de los de la vez anterior. Era difícil para Kise marcar a Kuroko, pues la poca presencia del más bajo de altura hacía las cosas muy complicadas, aunado a eso, Aomine era un tipo egoísta que aún quería seguir jugando por él mismo, y no trataba de evitar pasar el balón a Kise, pero claro que era necesario, pues el moreno podía notar aquella mirada de ojos color rubí que irradiaban algo más que pasión por el juego, se podía sentir a kilómetros la molestia de Kagami, y aquello era algo con lo que el as de Tōō no quería lidiar por el momento, pues él mismo estaba cayendo en la misma molestia al pensar una y otra vez en las palabras de Kuroko y fue entonces que Kise empezó a recibir más pases de su compañero de equipo.

.

Llevaban 20 minutos jugando, y Aomine se sintió totalmente harto de las miradas que recibía por parte de su novio, y en un segundo la molestia y la indignación se apoderaron de él al saber que Kagami era cada vez más rudo en su juego; claro que el pelirrojo no había hecho ningún foul hasta ahora, pero el moreno podía notar los movimientos agresivos del otro.

Y fue cuando Kagami saltó demasiado alto para hacer una clavada, que el moreno decidió detenerlo de una vez por todas.

.

-¡FOUL! – El grito fuerte de Kise llenó el lugar.

.

Aomine por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: había detenido a Kagami por la fuerza, y en su intento por hacerlo, su codo había golpeado la cara de su novio, específicamente su nariz.

Y allí yacía Kagami… tirado en el suelo, mirando desde abajo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par sobre su novio, con una mano sobre su nariz que no dejaba de sangrar, fue entonces donde ya no quiso soportarlo más.

-¡Kagami-kun!- Kuroko rara vez se mostraba consternado, y esa fue una de las ocasiones en las que pudo mostrarse de ese modo, corrió hacia la banca donde yacían las maletas deportivas y sacó de la suya una toalla blanca, regresando rápidamente hacia su pelirrojo amigo para ofrecerla y tapar con ella su nariz.

Kagami sintió esas ganas de pararse del piso y golpear a Aomine con la misma intensidad, no le importaba que hubiera sido un accidente, pues claro que quería hacerlo, pero sus piernas no le respondieron, era como si sus fuerzas se hubieran ido de repente, y sin demora, Kise se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse, y aunque no quisiera, Kagami aceptó su ayuda.

.

-Kagami…- Trató de hablar el peliazul para disculparse, pues se había portado como todo un idiota, pero la voz de Kagami no lo dejó terminar.

-No… ya no debes preocuparte por nada… - Sintió que su voz se quebraba – Tú y yo… Terminamos…-

-¿Qué?- La voz de Aomine sonó adolorida, y claro que sabía a lo que se refería el pelirrojo. -¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? –

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo, en el que Kise se encontraba junto a Kuroko, estaban en el peor lugar posible, pues obviamente podían escuchar todo lo que sus amigos decían.

-A la mierda con ésta relación…- Fue lo último que Kagami dijo, tratando de dejarlo claro, para luego, salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, sin importarle siquiera sus pertenencias que aún se encontraban sobre la banca del lugar. Y ésta vez Aomine no lo siguió, simplemente permaneció allí, mirando hacia el piso, perdido en sus tantos pensamientos, ni siquiera escuchó lo que sus amigos trataban de decir, era como si por ese momento, su sentido del oído se hubiera ido.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

**….:::: Martes 15 de Julio 1:30 p.m. ::::….**

.

Aomine, al día siguiente de la ruptura, había entendido lo que había pasado: Kise le había tocado el trasero enfrente de su novio, y él lo había dejado hacerlo, aquél fue el detonante para que Kagami terminara aquella relación, que dicho sea de paso, lo había traído en las nubes. Realmente él no sabía si Kise tenía algún sentimiento hacia él, y francamente tampoco le importaba, lo único que le interesaba era recuperar a su pelirrojo, pero parecía una misión suicida, pues Kagami, durante esos tres días, no respondía sus mensajes, ni mucho menos sus llamadas, y cada vez que iba a su departamento, o el pelirrojo no se encontraba o se encerraba en éste, tratando de huir de él.

Debía admitir que últimamente había pasado mucho tiempo junto a Kise, y claro que aquello tenía una razón, tal vez ese fue el motivo por la que su rubio amigo pudiera malinterpretar las cosas. Y para colmo… ese mismo día en que Kagami decidió terminar la relación, había abierto su whatsapp, y había encontrado el mensaje de Kise, pero lo más extraño para él fue que ese mensaje ya se encontraba leído, pudo deducir fácilmente que fue Kagami quien lo leyó, y simplemente no dejaba de reprocharse por su idiotez de llevar las cosas de ese modo, claro que todo aquello tenía una razón, pero por el momento no podía sacar a relucir el secreto.

.

Los tres días en los que no había visto a su ahora ex novio habían sido una tortura para él, y fue en esos días en los que se dio cuenta cuán enamorado y loco estaba por Kagami Taiga…. No era el simple hecho de que su novio pelirrojo fuera una fiera insaciable en la cama… era también el hecho de que el pelirrojo era la única persona con quien él podía pasar un día completo sin quejarse, era el hecho de que Kagami cocinaba mucho mejor que cualquier chef de un prestigioso restaurante de cinco estrellas, era el hecho de que el pelirrojo lo hacía sentir único en todas las formas posibles; y fue hasta ese día en el que se decidió a buscar a Kagami y encararlo después de saber lo que había pasado.

.

Se había enterado, gracias a Momoi, que el equipo de Seirin por ese día no tendría entrenamiento, se había saltado la última clase del día, había tomado su mochila y había salido de Tōō en dirección hacia la estación del tren, para llegar hasta Seirin y confrontar al pelirrojo, realmente no sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Kagami, pero tenía que arreglar las cosas con él de una forma u otra.

.

Había llegado justo a tiempo, pues a sólo unos minutos de estar parado frente a la entrada de Seirin, escuchó sonar el timbre de salida, ahora sólo se disponía a reconocer a Kagami y rogar porque éste no saliera corriendo como era su costumbre para evitarlo. Algunas chicas que lo miraban le sonreían coquetamente, algunas lo reconocieron de inmediato, pero no se atrevieron a hablar con él. Hasta que por fin pudo reconocer aquellos cabellos rojos, sin embargo, frunció un poco el ceño al saber que Kagami no estaba solo, así es… se encontraba con Kuroko.

El peliceleste no cambió su semblante al ver al moreno, pero Kagami sí… lo miró con un poco de molestia, intentando pretender que el peliazul no estaba allí parado.

.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Kagami…-

El pelirrojo desvió su mirada y metió las manos a los bolsillos, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia Kuroko, como disculpándose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Vamos…- Dijo vagamente, caminando en dirección hacia su departamento, y Kuroko pudo entender aquella mirada que recién había recibido del pelirrojo, y simplemente se quedó allí parado, mirando cómo ambos chicos se alejaban lentamente

.

No caminaba junto a Kagami, sino más bien, detrás de él, claro que quería hablar con el otro, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a hablar.

-Kagami… creo que todo fue un malen-

-Deberíamos dejar las cosas tal como están ahora.-

Notó cómo Kagami detenía sus pasos sin mirarlo, y no pudo evitar sentir cómo su corazón se estrujaba ante esas palabras, creía que durante esos tres días el pelirrojo se había sentido de la misma forma que él, y el verlo de nuevo cambiaría las cosas, pero se había equivocado totalmente.

-Tal parece que estamos mejor de esta forma… Podrías verlo del lado amable, podrás regresar a tu vida anterior, salir con cualquier chica con la que se te cruce, pasar todo tu tiempo libre jugando basquetbol y no en mi departamento haciendo nada…-

-¿De verdad quieres seguir con esto, Taiga?-

Kagami pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza al escuchar su nombre de pila en aquella voz formidablemente sexy para él, y de repente, aquél escalofrío se desvaneció al recordar el mensaje que Kise le había mandado a su novio días atrás.

-Basta…Terminemos con esto.-

Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo, ahora sabía que había sido un error total el haber caminado hasta Seirin y tratar de hablar con Kagami, cuando realmente aquella decisión no había cambiado en nada. Sintiéndose molesto por las últimas palabras frías y descorazonadas del pelirrojo, su semblante en molestia no pudo ocultar.

-Bien... ¡perfecto! Ahora entiendo que el año que pasamos juntos ha sido una completo desperdicio de tiempo- Debería callarse… por supuesto que debería, pero aquellos estúpidos sentimientos de molestia y rechazo no lo dejaban – Creo que debo tomar mejores decisiones en mi vida y dejar de perder el tiempo de esa forma con alguien que no lo vale…- Y entonces enfocó sus orbes en Kagami, en aquella mirada de sorpresa, claramente escuchando cómo el corazón del pelirrojo se rompía lentamente a cada una de sus palabras, pero el siempre bocón Aomine Daiki no podía dejar de hablar – Claramente no estás a mi altura, cariño… tal vez tengas razón, debería reemplazarte con cualquier chica de pechos hermosos que pase frente a mí, seguramente me darían mejor diversión que la que me has dad-

Pero Kagami no quiso escuchar ninguna palabra más, y la única opción para callarlo en ese momento fue dándole un puñetazo en aquel hermoso rostro de piel morena que siempre había amado. Aomine retrocedió un par de pasos y llevó su mano hacia su rostro, tras sentir el fuerte golpe que le había propinado el pelirrojo.

-Eres un completo estúpido…- La voz de Kagami no se hizo esperar, y aquella voz, más que denotar enojo, se escuchaba con mucha decepción.

Por fin entendió la gravedad de sus palabras, y las entendió tras ver aquellas lágrimas que caían por el rostro de su amado pelirrojo, para luego mirar cómo éste limpiaba su rostro con las mangas de su chamarra deportiva y con pasos rápidos y tambaleantes se alejaba de él.

.

-Eres un idiota, Daiki…- Se decía a sí mismo, sintiendo un infinito dolor en su pecho, sin poder sacar de su mente el rostro de la persona a la que más amaba, recordando aquellas lágrimas que él había provocado.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

**….:::: Viernes 1 de Agosto – 11:40 p.m. ::::….**

**. **

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Aomine le había dicho aquellas palabras hirientes que de verdad taladraron su corazón; sabía que el moreno era una persona que no podía callar su boca, y que muchas veces decía cosas sin sentido, pero jamás imaginó que podría hablarle de esa forma, por segunda vez el peliazul lo había decepcionado.

.

Se encontraba tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama, sin ánimos de dormir, en realidad no había dormido muy bien desde entonces, pensaba que era mejor dejar esos sentimientos que tenía dentro de su pecho, y guardarlos en un cajón y cerrar ese cajón con llave. Suspiró hondamente, sabiendo que no era tan fácil hacerlo. ¡Como si pudiera olvidar a la única persona que había amado tanto hasta ese momento! Sonrió sarcástico al saber que no podría hacerlo por más que lo intentara, cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó; le pareció extraño escuchar ese sonido, miró su reloj, casi daba la medianoche, y dudó totalmente en ir a abrir la puerta.

Pero el timbre sonó nuevamente, y totalmente extrañado decidió ir a abrir aquella puerta, encontrándose casualmente, con un bat de beisbol que alguna vez Himuro le había regalado para que practicara otro deporte además del basquetbol. Al menos ya tenía algún objeto con el cual pudiera defenderse si era algún maleante… se detuvo en seco ante su último pensamiento cuando escuchó el timbre sonar por tercera vez.

Se armó de valor y posó su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y en la otra tenía el bat de beisbol, y de un solo movimiento abrió rápido la puerta, encontrándose a una figura totalmente conocida frente a él.

Aomine lo miró, denotando en su mirada mucha seguridad y confianza, Kagami suspiró aliviado, pues sus sospechas de que alguna mala persona pudiera entrar a su casa fueron incorrectas.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No es una buena hora para que estés fuera de casa… - Su voz se escuchó tranquila, mientras dejaba el objeto de madera a un lado.

Aomine se abstuvo de responder a la pregunta, miró de arriba a abajo al pelirrojo, como escaneándolo con la mirada, luego mostró una muy pequeña sonrisa, tomó a Kagami de la muñeca y con un fuerte jalón lo hizo salir del departamento, cerró la puerta tras haber logrado su cometido y prácticamente arrastró al otro hacia la calle.

Kagami no dejaba de protestar y maldecir al moreno ante las acciones, sin embargo, hasta ahora, ninguna palabra del peliazul había salido de su boca, pero no quiso pelear ni forcejear con él, pensaba seguirle un poco el juego y ver qué demonios era lo que su ex novio tenía en mente.

Debía decir que se alarmó un poco al notar que un taxi estaba esperando a Aomine, aquél vehículo estaba estacionado justo frente al edificio en el que él vivía, y nuevamente protestó al ver cómo el moreno abría la puerta del dichoso auto.

.

-Sube o te subiré por la fuerza…-

Kagami tembló ante la oración dicha por el moreno, y justo iba a irse corriendo de ese lugar, cuando sintió el agarre de Aomine nuevamente en su muñeca. El peliazul nuevamente jaló a Kagami y con un poco de agresión lo hizo subir al auto y Kagami no pudo hacer nada más que tomar asiento en la parte de atrás del auto, notando cómo Aomine hacía lo mismo y se sentaba junto a él.

No sabía a dónde demonios lo estaba llevando el chico de Tōō y eso lo ponía aún más nervioso, aunado a eso, Aomine no decía ni una sola palabra, simplemente permanecía sentado, mirando por la ventana.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que el taxi desacelerara, y se sintió aún más nervioso al no saber en dónde demonios estaba, no conocía la calle, y sabía que ningún establecimiento a esa hora podía estar abierto, claro… a parte de los clubs nocturnos y bares, pero, obviamente, por esa zona no había ninguno ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

.

-¿Bajarás o tendré que usar nuevamente la fuerza?- Cuestionó Aomine, tras haber bajado del auto, y Kagami no tuvo otra opción más que tragarse su nerviosismo y bajar lentamente del auto, sin mirar al otro, simplemente rogando al cielo que ésta situación totalmente misteriosa terminara.

Aomine empezó a caminar hacia la puerta enorme de un edificio, y como por acto de reflejo Kagami lo siguió

-¿Qué está pasando?- Por fin se atrevió a hablar, sin embargo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Aomine de detuvo justamente frente a la puerta del lugar y miró a Kagami.

-Abre la puerta.-

Aquellas palabras más que como una petición, sonaron como una orden, y Kagami dudó mucho en hacerlo, así que permaneció estático por varios segundos.

-Dije que la abras-

Tragó saliva a las órdenes del peliazul,y después de deshacerse un poco de su nerviosismo, puso la mano en aquella puerta, abriéndola lentamente, pero el interior del lugar se encontraba totalmente en la penumbra, y súbitamente pudo sentir cómo la mano de Aomine se posaba sobre su espalda y lo empujaba delicadamente, haciendo que Kagami diera un par de pasos hacia el frente.

-Aomine, bastardo.. qué ra-

.

Las palabras de Kagami fueron calladas totalmente cuando las luces se encendieron y escucharon las voces de muchas personas gritando 'Felicidades', y el pelirrojo no pudo más que permanecer prácticamente congelado en ese lugar, mirando los rostros de todos los presentes y sus grandes sonrisas.  
>Se encontraban en un salón espacioso, donde había varias mesas, adornos, muchas personas, e incluso un dj que empezaba a poner música suave.<p>

Pudo reconocer inmediatamente a los miembros del equipo de Seirin, a los de Kaijou, a varios de Tōō, a un par de chicos de Shutoku y Rakuzan , a varios de Yosen también,a Himuro, e incluso a Alex que rondaba por donde se encontraba Riko Aida.

.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó aún confundido por toda la situación.

-¡Kagamicchi! ¿Qué pasa contigo? Hoy es tu cumpleaños…-

-¿Eh?- Kagami enarcó una ceja a las palabras recientes de Kise, por fin entendiendo poco a poco todo el alboroto. Miró su reloj, eran las 12:10 del 2 de Agosto, y entonces entendió perfectamente el asunto. Toda su mente por un mes había estado llena de pensamientos acerca de su relación con Aomine que ni siquiera había recordado el día de su cumpleaños.

-Aominecchi hizo todo esto para ti.-

Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, para luego girar un poco sobre su posición y mirar a Aomine, quien aún permanecía detrás de él.

Todos los presentes dejaron solos al jugador estrella de Tōō y al de Seirin, mientras se disponían a tomar un lugar en varias de las mesas e ir por algunos bocadillos en una mesa grande.

.

-¿Tú… hiciste esto? – Aún seguía sorprendido por todo lo que estaba pasando, sin darse cuenta de que Kise se alejaba de ellos después de una sonrisa.

-Estuve planeándolo por casi un mes-

Kagami sintió el palpitar frenético de su corazón al saber que Aomine se había tomado el tiempo para preparar una fiesta de esa magnitud, sólo para él.

-Kise estuvo junto a mí, ayudándome con todos los preparativos… podría decirse que él también tuvo mucho que ver en esto.- el moreno habló con tranquilidad, sabiendo que durante el mes pasado Kagami había tenido celos de su relación con el rubio. –Yo solo no habría podido hacer esto... Ni siquiera habría sido capaz de encontrar un salón social sin la ayuda de ese tonto.-

.

Se empezó a sentir como un vil idiota al saberse celoso de Kise cuando en realidad Aomine simplemente estaba buscando su apoyo para… esa fiesta. Y no quería pensar en cuánto dinero le había costado al peliazul aquella fiesta, porque seguro que se sentiría mucho peor.

Tratando de ordenar sus palabras para finalmente hablar, bajó su rostro, maldiciéndose internamente por haber sido tan tonto y empezar con aquellos celos tontos, pues gracias a todos esos celos las cosas se habían tornado totalmente mal durante todo un mes.

.

-Perdóname…- Aomine dijo en voz baja, luego notó cómo los ojos color rubí de Kagami se posaban sobre los suyos –Lamento cada una de las estúpidas palabras que te dije la última vez.- Se acercó un poco más al pelirrojo y tomó sus dos manos entre las suyas, tratando de disculparse nuevamente, pero ninguna palabra más salió de su boca. Después de todo, Aomine no era un chico que se disculpara después de algún error, y el hecho de estar junto a Kagami había cambiado un poco esa actitud arrogante que había obtenido después de la secundaria.

-Y… aquél mensaje de Kise que de-

-No… no es lo que piensas- interrumpió al pelirrojo, sabiendo a qué mensaje se refería –Ese idiota me hizo llevarlo a un restaurante caro y pagar por su comida… no pude rehusarme, después de que fue él quien me ayudó…-

.

Kagami no necesitó escuchar nada más, pues los ojos azules de Aomine le habían dicho mil cosas en solo una mirada.

Sin contenerse por más tiempo, Kagami juntó su cuerpo al del moreno, en un abrazo tierno, en el que permanecieron así por un par de minutos, simplemente aspirando la esencia del otro y sintiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos juntos. Kagami hundió su rostro en el cuello del peliazul, perdiéndose en esa zona, sin pensar en soltarlo.

-Fui yo quien echó a perder todo con mis tontos celos.- Susurró muy cerca del oído de Aomine – Es sólo que… la forma en que Kise te tocó… y el mensaje en tu celular…-

Sintió cómo Aomine tomaba su rostro y sin demora dirigía sus labios hacia los suyos, en un beso tierno y simplemente se dejó llevar por esos movimientos de labios que lo hacían subir a las nubes y esa lengua habilidosa que se enredaba con la suya.

-Bakagami… sólo te amo a ti…- Dijo el peliazul, después de interrumpir el beso. Kagami formó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le dedicaba otra mirada en disculpa, luego tomaba la mano del peliazul entre la suya y se dirigían hacia los invitados para saludarlos debidamente.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

**. **

La fiesta había pasado tranquila, los invitados habían estado tan a gusto que ni siquiera querían irse del lugar, ninguna persona había imaginado que los chicos del equipo de basquetbol de Seirin eran muy 'fiesteros' e incluso se habían quedado hasta que había amanecido.

Así como nadie podía imaginar que Midorima y Takao tomaran un micrófono y le pidieran al Dj que pusiera algunas canciones de karaoke para cantar, y los demás presentes cantaron con ellos las tontas canciones de anime que el Dj ponía.

Incluso Akashi había subido a una de las mesas y había empezado a bailar seximente, para luego poco a poco empezar a despojarse de su ropa, y claro que fue detenido por Murasakibara, quien, por obvias razones debía cuidar al capitán de Rakuzan y evitar que hiciera el ridículo en público.

Algunos habían captado a Kiyoshi Teppei y a Hanamiya Makoto bebiendo tranquilamente y riéndose juntos en una mesa, ambos estaban totalmente ebrios y se reían de cosas tan estúpidas que muchos de los que estaban sentados en la misma mesa tuvieron que cambiar de lugar.

Y qué decir de lo que pocos pudieron ver en un rincón muy escondido del lugar: Kise teniendo sexo con Kasamatsu, vaya que el capitán de Kaijou tuvo que amenazar de muerte a los que habían visto aquello, pues claro que nadie debía enterarse de la extraña relación que él y Kise tenían.

.

La fiesta por fin había terminado cerca de las 6 de la mañana, los últimos en irse fueron Kuroko, Alex y Riko, quienes llevaban a cuestas a un Hyuuga completamente ebrio.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

.

**….:::: Sábado 2 de Agosto – 7:00 a.m. ::::….**

.

Unas torpes manos intentaban sacar del bolsillo del pantalón las llaves del departamento, pero era totalmente difícil con su novio pegado a él, mientras sentía cómo labios suaves besaban su piel expuesta, aunado a eso, su erección tampoco ayudaba en nada, pues las manos traviesas de Aomine se situaban en su entrepierna, haciendo más difícil la labor de tomar las llaves.

.

-Deprisa, Bakagami…- El moreno musitó, dando un paso hacia atrás para que el pelirrojo sacara por fin aquellas llaves y abriera el departamento. Kagami dio media vuelta e intentó lograr su cometido, pero parecía que sus manos eran más torpes que de costumbre, pues le fue un poco difícil situar la llave dentro de la cerradura de la puerta, mientras que detrás de él, el moreno se estaba impacientando. – Apresúrate o te haré el amor justo en éste corredor…- Situó sus morenas manos sobre la cadera del pelirrojo, dejando besos en su cuello y hombros, hasta que por fin Kagami pudo abrir la puerta.

.

No tardó mucho cuando Kagami sintió nuevamente aquellos labios demandantes sobre los suyos, eran besos húmedos y ruidosos. Ambos se quitaron los zapatos y ahora trataban de dirigirse hacia la habitación del pelirrojo, chocando contra todo en ese instante, tirando cualquier cosa que encontraban a su paso. Ni siquiera habían llegado a la sala cuando Kagami empezó a aflojar el nudo de la corbata de Aomine, para luego quitársela y sensualmente colocarla sobre sus propios hombros, luego empezó a desabotonar su camisa blanca, dejando al descubierto aquellos pectorales que le encantaba sentir entre sus manos. La piel morena de Aomine simplemente lo volvía loco y se lo dejó saber al peliazul posando sus labios sobre aquella piel desnuda, mordiendo y lamiendo levemente. Aomine suspiraba a la boca traviesa del pelirrojo, para luego, en un movimiento rápido, cargarlo al estilo 'princesa' y tratar de dirigirse nuevamente hacia la alcoba.

Kagami no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de risas de su boca al saberse cargado de esa manera por el peliazul, quien lo trataba en ese momento como si el pelirrojo fuera un objeto de cristal que podría romperse con cualquier cosa.

.

-Ahomine… no me trates como si yo fuera una tonta princesa.-

-claro que lo eres…- Dijo con un tono burlón, mirando de reojo al pelirrojo, mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de éste – Eres como una princesa de Disney… dramática.-

-Idiota.-

.

Por fin Aomine dejó a Kagami sobre la cama, y se relamió los labios, y aquella acción no pasó desapercibida por el pelirrojo, quien sonrió provocadoramente al gesto.

El moreno permaneció de pie frente a Kagami, luego llevó ambas manos hacia la hebilla de su cinturón para desabrocharlo y por fin despojarse de su pantalón y sus boxers, dándole a Kagami una genial vista de él en todo su esplendor. Kagami no perdió la oportunidad de llevar su mirada al miembro erecto del peliazul. Vaya que el miembro de Aomine era grande, y por un momento rogó porque el moreno se saltara todo el procedimiento previo y lo penetrara de una vez con esa cosa monstruosa que tenía entre las piernas.

Aomine pudo deducir la mirada de lujuria del pelirrojo sobre su miembro, y llevó una mano sobre su pene erecto, masturbándose un poco frente a la mirada de ojos rojos que lo miraban con deseo.

.

-¿Quieres esto?- Cuestionó mirando cómo Kagami se mordía el labio y asentía a la pregunta - ¿Cómo quieres que te lo haga, Kagami?-

Pero Kagami no contestó al momento la pregunta, en lugar de eso, llevó su mano hacia su propio miembro, imitando al peliazul y sintiendo el bulto entre sus piernas; él aún tenía toda su ropa puesta, pero aquello no evitaba que él mismo se tocara por encima de la ropa.

-Házmelo como más te gusta…- Por fin contestó a la pregunta hecha por el moreno, quien ante la respuesta, caminó un par de pasos hasta llegar a Kagami y sin tardanza, lo despojó de su ropa, en un acto brutal y agresivo que sin entender por qué, a Kagami lo excitó en sobremanera.

Sus ojos azules hallaron cerca de la cama la corbata que Kagami le había quitado, y con una sonrisa traviesa la tomó entre sus manos y sin ninguna queja la colocó sobre los ojos de Kagami, quien simplemente se dejó hacer por el peliazul; se aseguró de que la corbata cubriera completamente los ojos de su amado y luego se colocó a horcajadas sobre él, con ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kagami.

El as de Seirin sintió cómo el moreno tomaba posición sobre él y tomaba su mano, no podía ver absolutamente nada, pero sí pudo sentir cómo la morena mano de Aomine guiaba el camino de la mano del pelirrojo, hasta que éste último sintió algo duro y ligeramente mojado entre su mano; pudo sentir entre su mano cómo el líquido pre seminal de Aomine escapaba por su pene.

.

Empezó a mover su mano sobre el miembro excitado de Aomine, que miraba desde arriba cómo la respiración de Kagami cambiaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

El moreno bajó sobre su propia posición y nuevamente se apoderó de los labios de Kagami, con movimientos lentos, mordiendo su labio inferior, luego dirigió su boca hacia la oreja del otro, mordiendo levemente su lóbulo, para luego, juguetonamente, introducir un poco su lengua.

.

-Hoy… quiero hacer algo diferente, contigo – Aomine susurró en el oído del pelirrojo, en un tono pasional que hizo que Kagami musitara un gemido –Te gustará…-

Kagami no podía ver el rostro de Aomine, pero estaba totalmente seguro de que el moreno había denotado lujuria y una sonrisa para nada buena… lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de uno de los cajones de su armario abrirse, sin embargo, no quiso mover la corbata de sus ojos, pues quería saber hasta qué punto Aomine llegaría con aquella experiencia.

Segundos después sintió el toque de las manos de Aomine sobre sus muñecas, sonrió un poco ante aquel gesto, sin embargo, aquella pequeña sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el moreno juntó ambas muñecas, y las ató con otra corbata que había encontrado en el cajón.

.

-¡Aomine!¿¡ pero qué carajos!?-

-No deberías forcejear… podrías lastimarte –La respuesta de voz sexy del moreno fue escuchada perfectamente por Kagami, quien no dijo nada más y trató de hacer caso a aquel consejo, pues no quería lastimar sus muñecas después de todo. Suspiró en un tono de resignación y permaneció en esa posición; sin embargo, otro sonido prendería su curiosidad, pues escuchó los pasos de Aomine saliendo del cuarto, y vagamente escuchaba el refrigerador abrirse.

"_Ese idiota… ¿Acaso le dio hambre en medio de esto?"_

Frunció la boca ante su pensamiento, cuando nuevamente escuchó aquellos pasos regresar hacia la alcoba, también pudo escuchar un par de risas casi inaudibles a su oído, y fue en ese momento en el que se arrepintió de haber dejado a Aomine vendarle los ojos y amarrar sus muñecas.

.

Aomine no dijo nada, sino que nuevamente tomó posición sobre Kagami y empezó a frotar su miembro con el del pelirrojo, que aún seguía erecto. Kagami soltó un pequeño gemido, al sentir las manos morenas posarse sobre uno de sus pezones y empezar a estimularlo, subió un poco sus caderas, sintiendo el miembro expuesto de Aomine rozar con el suyo.

Un suspiro escapó de su boca cuando pudo sentir un líquido frío caer sobre uno de sus pezones.

.

-Aomine... ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Dijo moviéndose un poco ante la sensación fría de aquel líquido.

-Shhh… es sólo chocolate…-

-¿Qué?-

Y entonces todo tuvo coherencia para él; Aomine había ido hacia la cocina, había abierto el refrigerador y sacado la botella de chocolate dulce que se encontraba allí. Pero no pudo pensar en nada más, pues la boca de Aomine se situó en el lugar donde había derramado un poco de ese chocolate.

El as de Tōō lamía, mordía y degustaba la piel de Kagami, y claro que el chocolate le daba un toque más especial, su lengua se dirigió hacia su pezón, y lo succionó levemente, mientras sus ojos se posaban en el rostro de Kagami, notando cómo éste se mordía el labio ante las sensaciones placenteras.

Aomine se incorporó y tomó nuevamente la botella de chocolate, ahora la esparció como un camino, desde el pecho de Kagami hasta su vientre, donde se detuvo.

.

-Aomine... nnghh- Sintió la lengua del moreno sobre sus abdominales bien marcadas, los labios morenos seguían aquél camino que había trazado, y lo único que él podía hacer era suspirar y contener sus gemidos.

Claro que Aomine lo estaba torturando y lo estaba haciendo de una forma descarada, pues lo único que el jugador estrella de Seirin quería era que el moreno lo tomara de una vez por todas y lo hiciera gemir como sólo él sabía; pero claro que aquello no estaba en los planes de Aomine para esa noche.

Musitó una pequeña queja cuando sintió el líquido frío tocar su miembro expuesto, sin embargo, aquella molesta sensación desapareció al sentir la boca de Aomine engullir su virilidad en un solo movimiento.

La mano del peliazul se encargaba de su propio pene, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, mientras que su boca se ocupaba del miembro grande del pelirrojo, degustando el sabor del chocolate junto con el líquido pre seminal que salía del cuerpo de Kagami; era un sabor dulce y salado a la vez, un sabor exquisito para Aomine, que pensaba probar en alguna otra ocasión en situaciones futuras.

.

Sacó aquél órgano viril de su boca, para tomar nuevamente la botella de chocolate y derramar un poco de ese líquido sobre su propio miembro, haciendo un gesto de desagrado al sentir el chocolate frío; y esta vez se colocó más cerca del rostro del pelirrojo

.

-Chúpalo…-

Kagami escuchó aquella petición, mientras sentía cómo la virilidad de Aomine rozaba su rostro, dejando huellas de chocolate a su paso. Sin ninguna objeción, Kagami se incorporó un poco, encontrándose nuevamente con el pene del moreno, que le rogaba por atención, y aún maniatado pudo alcanzar con sus dedos el miembro grande de Aomine.

Dio una pequeña lamida al glande, degustando el sabor del chocolate con la esencia del cuerpo de Aomine, encontrándose con un sabor muy singular pero no desagradable, luego lo metió de lleno en su boca, haciendo gemir a Aomine, quien no podía despegar la vista de las acciones del pelirrojo, claro que mirar a su amado con los ojos vendados, con las manos amarradas y chupándosela, era un espectáculo totalmente excitante.

Kagami daba succiones fuertes, tratando de meter el miembro enorme de Aomine en su garganta, que dicho sea de paso, era lo que al moreno más le gustaba.

Aomine tuvo que apartar el rostro del pelirrojo, pues las succiones eran tan fuertes, que si no se apartaba, terminaría en la boca de su amado, y por supuesto que él no quería eso… quería llegar hasta el final.

.

-No… no aún…- Mencionó mirando cómo Kagami relamía sus labios y por la comisura de sus labios escurría un poco de chocolate que se confundía con su saliva.

-Aomine… no lo soporto…- Dijo suplicante, haciendo notar su sonrojo, incluso con la corbata cubriendo sus ojos –Tómame… te quiero dentro de mí…-

Y claro que Aomine no pudo soportar aquellas palabras dichas con tanta pasión y lujuria, pues después de aquella oración empujó a Kagami con la mano, hasta que el pelirrojo quedó en la posición inicial, con la espalda sobre la cama, con la cabeza sobre el colchón, esperando el siguiente movimiento de su amante.

Kagami sintió cómo Aomine posaba una mano sobre su pierna, y lo empujaba sólo un poco, lo suficiente como para hacerlo girar sobre su posición, y lo siguiente que pudo sentir, fue la sensación fría del chocolate sobre su trasero que inmediatamente caía por su cuerpo. Sintió cómo los labios de Aomine se posaban en su trasero, mordiendo y succionando su piel, seguramente dejando marcas a su paso, luego jadeó audiblemente al sentir la lengua del moreno sobre su ano, lo que lo hizo sentir un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

.

Aomine lamió aquella zona en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, saboreando el chocolate dulce que caía por el trasero de éste; lentamente fue adentrando su lengua en el interior de Kagami, lubricando la zona, mandando espasmos y escalofríos en todo el cuerpo del otro.

-Espera… Aomine… ahhh..- Gemía el pelirrojo, sintiéndose totalmente a merced del otro, pues el estar vendado y maniatado le hacía las cosas más fáciles a su amante. Pero en ese momento Aomine hizo caso omiso de la petición de su novio, y siguió con los lentos movimientos se su lengua sobre esa zona del cuerpo de Kagami, metiendo y sacando dicha lengua, una y otra vez penetrando al moreno de esa forma, sin pensar en detenerse.

Pudo notar cómo un espasmo recorría el cuerpo de Kagami, y entonces tuvo que retirar su lengua y parar, pues claro que no quería que el pelirrojo terminara, no aún. Esperó un momento a que las sensaciones en el cuerpo del pelirrojo pasaran; notó cómo la respiración de Kagami se normalizaba un poco y entendió que era un buen momento para seguir…Ahora metía uno de sus dedos en el cuerpo del otro, con movimientos circulares, intentando abrir aquella zona.

No tardó mucho para que insertara dos dedos en Kagami, usando aquel chocolate como lubricante, pues parecía que aquél líquido era de mucha ayuda en esos momentos. Movía sus dedos dentro del pelirrojo, con movimientos en 'tijera' abriendo cada vez más su cuerpo para entrar con facilidad.

No pensaba insertar otro dedo, pues parecía que el pelirrojo estaba totalmente preparado para lo siguiente, pero el hecho de que Kagami estuviera tratando de suprimir sus gemidos, hicieron que Aomine insertara un tercer dedo.

Kagami gimó al sentirse invadido por tres diestros dedos de Aomine, que, peligrosamente, se acercaban a la zona que lo hacía gritar y perder la cabeza, y por supuesto que el peliazul lo sabía, pues no tardó nada de tiempo en tocar esa zona.

.

-Ahh… Aomine… sí… nnghh-

Aquellos gemidos eran un canto para los oídos del moreno, quien con sus dedos había golpeado la próstata de su amado, y no tardó para que lo hiciera por segunda vez, arrancando aquellos gemidos nuevamente.

Kagami arqueaba su espalda ante el placer que Aomine le estaba proporcionando, pues cada golpe en su próstata lo hacía ver las estrellas.

-Aomine… hazlo… házmelo… - Pedía suplicante, girando un poco sobre su posición y abriendo las piernas, tratando de hacer que Aomine por fin terminara de torturarlo y lo tomara de una vez por todas – Penétrame… hazlo…-

.

Sonrió a las palabras, jamás imaginó que Kagami pudiera rogarle de esa forma, aquella era la primera vez que lo hacía, y él simplemente había quedado maravillado con ese hecho.

Sin más demora, esparció de nueva cuenta el chocolate por todo su miembro, por fin tomando posición sobre el pelirrojo, quien se mordía el labio inferior ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar... Aomine lentamente fue introduciéndose en Kagami, hasta que se sintió completamente dentro, y un jadeo proveniente de su boca no se hizo esperar.

Kagami, aún con aquella corbata amarrada a sus muñecas, pudo alcanzar el cuello del moreno, atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo de forma pasional, moviéndose un poco debajo del chico de Tōō, indicándole que siguiera y no parara, a lo que Aomine hizo caso, y sin despegar sus labios de los de Kagami empezó a mover su cadera, dentro y fuera de Kagami.

Soltó los labios del moreno, y gimió en el oído de éste, sin poder reprimir más aquellos gemidos que ahora inundaban el cuarto.

.

-Aomine… ahhh… déjame verte… necesito mirarte cuando… nnnghh… me posees de esta forma…-

Podía haber jurado que aquellas palabras hacían que su corazón palpitara fuerte dentro de su pecho, y deteniendo en seco sus movimientos, dirigió sus manos hacia la cabeza de Kagami, tratando de deshacer el nudo que él mismo había hecho, para luego por fin dejar la corbata a un lado y enfocarse en aquel hermoso rostro de mejillas sonrojadas que tanto amaba.

-Eres excitante…- Un susurro de parte de Aomine con ese comentario no se hizo esperar; Kagami abría los ojos y se enfocaba en aquellos ojos zafiro y aquella sonrisa pícara que se mostraba en el rostro de Aomine.

-No pares…-

El pelirrojo no tuvo que pedir por segunda vez, pues inmediatamente Aomine hizo caso, siguiendo con sus movimientos lentos, pero hondos, que hicieron que Kagami se aferrara a su espalda, disfrutando cada estocada lenta que el cuerpo de Aomine le proporcionaba.

-Dime… cuánto me amas…- Pidió el moreno, incorporándose un poco y posando una mano en el miembro expuesto de Kagami y masturbándolo lentamente.

-Sabes que te amo tanto…- Mostró una pequeña sonrisa retadora – De lo contrario, no te hubiera dejado atarme de ésta forma…-

.

No era la primera vez que Aomine maniataba a Kagami, pues parecía que aquello era un fetiche que estaba empezando a disfrutar, pues era cada vez más frecuente que el moreno hiciera eso en medio del sexo, y Kagami simplemente había aprendido a lidiar con ello, pues no le parecía nada malo complacer a su peliazul novio con aquel fetiche que estaba adquiriendo; y Aomine lo sabía, sabía que Kagami lo complacía en ese aspecto, y él no podía estar más feliz y contento por ello.

.

Las embestidas cada vez más subían de intensidad, Aomine se deleitaba con el cuerpo de su amante. Las manos de Kagami bajaban por la espalda del moreno y se situaban lo más cerca posible de su trasero, en un agarre posesivo, indicándole a Aomine a hacerlo más fuerte.

El cuerpo de ambos chicos se llenaban de sudor, el calor cada vez iba subiendo más, y Aomine no esperó más tiempo en embestir ferozmente a Kagami, hasta llenar totalmente al pelirrojo con su miembro que palpitaba de placer.

Kagami arqueaba la espalda, y sus gemidos acrecentaban en volumen, pues Aomine lo embestía más fuerte, más hondo… más duro, hasta que el moreno tocó con su pene el punto dulce del pelirrojo, que lo hizo ver estrellas.

Kagami pedía, gemía, gritaba por más, y Aomine le dio lo que el otro esperaba, con movimientos rápidos y fuertes, sintiendo que no duraría mucho tiempo.

.

-Aomine… te amo… así… oh sí… nghh.- Se aferraba a la espalda morena, sin poder contener más sus gritos.

-Kagami… di mi nombre… - Casi pudo pronunciar, pues estaba llegando a su límite, mientras masturbaba cada vez más rápido al pelirrojo.

Sus muñecas lastimaban un poco, pues no podía evitar el forcejeo y el moverse ante las embestidas poderosas del peliazul.

-Daiki…- Mencionó casi en un susurro –Daiki… así… Daiki… hazme terminar…-

-Taiga… te amo… ahhh…-

Vaya que Kagami sabía qué palabras decir para encenderlo totalmente, dio un par de golpes más a la próstata del pelirrojo, haciéndolo gritar nuevamente, luego sintió cómo los espasmos en su cuerpo acrecentaban, así que los movimientos de su mano sobre el miembro de Kagami acrecentaron, pues quería hacerlo terminar junto a él.

Kagami sentía muy cerca su orgasmo, pues la mano de Aomine no dejaba de moverse, y sin poder contenerse, ambos alcanzaron el clímax. Aomine soltó su esencia dentro del cuerpo de Kagami, sintiéndose totalmente satisfecho y Kagami estalló en la mano de Aomine, con los ojos en blanco, simplemente disfrutando ese momento y dejándose llevar por el orgasmo que el moreno le había hecho sentir.

.

El peliazul cayó desplomado sobre Kagami, sintiendo cómo las manos maniatadas de éste aún descansaban sobre sus hombros, después se levantó un poco y por fin desató a su amante, quien trataba de normalizar su respiración.

Ambos chicos yacían sobre la cama, por fin reaccionando después de sus orgasmos intensos.

.

-Idiota… lastimaste mis muñecas… ahora tendré que usar bandas para las manos en los entrenamientos- Kagami se quejaba, después de haber recuperado su aliento.

-Lo siento…- Del moreno aún trataba de normalizar la respiración, mirando hacia el techo.

-Admito que... eso fue asombroso…- se acercó al peliazul y depositó un beso sobre sus labios, su visión de Aomine era una obra maestra; ojos azules como la medianoche, sudor cayendo por frente, y con los cabellos húmedos, y a pesar de que acababan de hacerlo, sabía que no sería capaz de dejar descansar al peliazul durante la noche.

-El único que puede hacerte el amor de esa forma soy yo…- Bufó, recordando aquella frase típica de él.

Claro que a Kagami no le agradaba aquella frase, pues muchas veces su moreno novio la había mencionado, en tono de superioridad.

Nada mejor que sexo de reconciliación, que era siempre el mejor, o eso era lo que ambos chicos pensaban.

-Te amo…- Palabras tiernas, mencionadas tranquilamente por Aomine fueron escuchadas, mientras retomaba un poco de fuerza y se acercaba a su pelirrojo novio para besarlo, sintiendo su lengua rozar la suya en movimientos lentos.

-Prometo tratar de deshacerme de mis celos…- El pelirrojo sabía que todos aquellos celos habían sido la causa de que pasaran un mal rato en su relación, aunque de alguna forma, ambos sabían que aquello sólo había hecho que sus sentimientos por el otro fueran más fuertes.

-Taiga... me gusta cuando te encelas…- Rió en broma, rodeando a Kagami con el brazo, para luego colocarse a horcajadas nuevamente sobre él. –Hagámoslo de nuevo… más sexo de reconciliación…-

Kagami enarcó una ceja ante la atrevida petición de su novio, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, no quería negarse, después de todo, él y Aomine no habían tenido sexo durante casi tres semanas, así que debía saciar sus deseos.

-Dame diez minutos…- Sonrió seductoramente, mirando cómo Aomine estiraba un poco su mano y tomaba la corbata nuevamente y lo miraba, con una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro. Sabía de antemano que sus muñecas sufrirían un poco más durante ese día, pero aquello no le importaba; ya se pondría algunas bandas para cubrir sus heridas, pero por lo mientras… disfrutaría de cada idea que tuviera el moreno para ese día que apenas empezaba.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer este escrito largo... espero que les haya agradado! 3<p> 


End file.
